


So Give Me Your Best And Leave The Rest To Me

by ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal



Series: How To Fuck Your Sokovian Slut [4]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scarlet Witch (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Classroom Sex, Crushes, Desk Sex, F/F, Falling In Love, Inspired by Music, Lesbian Sex, Making Out, Miranda Cosgrove - Freeform, Sex, Sex for Favors, Student Wanda Maximoff, Teacher Natasha Romanov, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 16:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: At the end of the Spring Semester, Wanda Maximoff finds that her grades are...less than satisfactory. Desperate to get a better grade, she falls back upon the timeless tradition of seducing one's teacher in order to pass the class. Of course, given that said person is Natasha Romanov, the hardest, toughest teacher in the school, that plan might have more than a few complications...





	So Give Me Your Best And Leave The Rest To Me

**Author's Note:**

> For Miranda Cosgrove, who uh...awakened the Force within me.

//

_“I don’t need a robot girlfriend. Because in twenty years, I guarantee you, I will be Carly’s second husband.”_

_“What happened to my first husband?”_

_“Nothing you can prove.”  
_

_\- Carly Shay & Freddie Benson, iSpy a Mean Teacher, iCarly _

//

  _ **(Like An Armageddon Flame / Woo Hoo, Four Day Weekend! / The Representative From Sokovia Now Has The Floor / Hot For Teacher / That Fucking Colbie Caillat Song)  
**_

//

In the great realm of emotions, there was a storm of panic brewing.

To be more accurate, there was a storm of panic brewing within the mind of one Wanda Maximoff, and the cause of that storm was the numerical percentage that defined her grade, which, at present, was currently in the level of quantity best described as ‘inadvisable’ for a student to have.

To be fair, it wasn’t _that_ bad. It was still pretty bad, though.

In retrospect, she would’ve gone with a different subject for her elective. But, in her infinite wisdom, the young woman had chosen to go with Russian as her choice of languages, and, to compound the mistake, she had chosen the hardest teacher she could’ve possibly picked for the task.

Natasha Romanov.

The redhead was a native from Russia, which made it rather understandable that when she went into the teaching field, she’d pick up the subject as the thing to mentor others in. But she was...difficult. Well, perhaps difficult was a bit of a gentle word to use. More like impossible. In any case, the point was that the young woman was probably screwed. She’d taken every test, done every bit of extra credit she could manage, and every assignment, and it wasn’t quite enough. Her grade was still hovering at that point where anything short of an extremely high grade on the final would mean she’d have to retake the course. Now, this was not to say that Wanda was stupid, or a slacker. Quite the contrary, she was brilliant and driven. The issue was that Natasha’s tests were best described as something along the lines of “hell, except worse", which was probably some kind of achievement if one thought about it hard enough. Thus, having sorted out possible solutions to her little academical problem into the categories of “ethical” and “not so ethical”, Little Miss Maximoff found her mind decidedly heading in the direction of the latter category, since the ideas sprung forth from the former category had long since devolved into “imaginary drunken bug floating out of a wallet” fantasies, which aren't particularly appetizing to the mind, now that one thinks about it.

And so, she began to brainstorm.

Wanda _liked_ Natasha. She really did. When she wasn’t being an overly harsh taskmaster with a sadistic streak, she was actually quite...bearable. Natasha was passionate about the Russian language, versed in the history and philosophies of her home country, and beneath that stern veneer, Wanda could catch glimpses of a much softer person. Her mind wandered a bit, focusing on Natasha, but not quite on the “how do I convince her not to fail me” line of thought and more of the “Ooh, Natasha” line of thought. _I wonder if she’s single._ Thought Wanda, before that particular line of thought went somewhere _very_ wrong rather quickly.

 _I can’t do that!_ She thought, as an idea, and a very naughty one at that, came into her mind’s eye.

Sex with Natasha, in the hopes she’d get a better grade.

It was unethical. It was wrong. It was...actually, a pretty decent solution, considering Wanda’s state of mind on her grades currently was somewhere between “hack the school databases and change the grades there” and “cry like a bitch in front of Natasha”.

And in the depths of her mind, Wanda began to plan.

//

It was Friday.

However, unlike a man by the name of Homer Simpson, it was not, in fact, a time to indulge in donuts and cheer about an impending four-day weekend, for it was going to be a weekend full of studying. For the final class of the semester was on Monday, and Miss Romanov had promised the class that it would be a twelve-page, back and front exam worth forty percent of their grade. Generally speaking, people about to swing from the gallows were happier than this.

And it was, as the last student left, that Natasha Romanov heard a knock on the door.

Raising an eyebrow, the redheaded teacher walked over and opened it, being met with the sight of Wanda Maximoff, her student who had vacated the room not ten minutes ago. “Class is over for the night, you know.” She said, tilting her head in a manner that said _explain._ “I had a question for you.” Wanda said. “I wanted to bring it up to you in private.” She added, and Natasha gestured for her to come in.

“What is it?” She asked, watching Wanda set down her bag and turn to face Natasha, looking a bit like a cornered animal. That is, if it was possible for a cornered animal to look nervous and apprehensive and _shifty_ in the kind of manner that made Natasha wonder if she was going to have to taze someone tonight.

“Is there a way for me to improve my grade?” Went the brown-haired woman. “Because I know that I haven’t got the best score in the class and I did everything you assigned and then some and-”

“No.” Said the Russian.

“But-” Wanda began, eyes widening at the prospect of losing her chance.

“No.” Repeated Natasha, turning her attention away from Wanda, moving to gather her things and leave the room. She shuffled her materials into her bag and zipped the thing up, picking the bag up and slinging it over her shoulder.

“I just need a chance to-” Wanda exclaimed, a note of desperation entering her voice.

“No.” Natasha said again, stepping around Wanda. “Goodnight.” She said.

And a moment later, she found herself pinned to the wall by her student.

//

As far as pregnant pauses go, this wasn’t so much a pregnant pause as it was a pause in which one could give birth and raise the child to adulthood in the time it takes the pause to be resolved.

Natasha Romanov, teacher of the Russian language and overly-scary lady who made the Baba Yaga look like an amateur scarehouse employee, was currently pinned to a wall by Wanda Maximoff, a student of hers whose status was about to be changed from “my slightly annoying student” to “a body I need to hide” if she didn’t let go of her _very_ soon. “Let...go.” Said the redhead, internally wondering what the _hell_ her student had been thinking.

“Not until you hear me out.” Responded Wanda, sounding very much like she was torn between staying the course she was on and running the hell away. “Look-” She began. “I know that I’ve done everything I possibly could to raise my grades, but I was hoping we could come to an...arrangement.”

 _Ah._ Went an internal star within Natasha’s head. “You’re not seriously thinking of that.”

“I am!” Wanda said, the pressure of her hands on Natasha’s shoulders lessening a bit. “Look, I just don’t want to repeat the class and have to redo it, because Pietro’s going to hold it over my head forever and-”

“And you don’t like spending time with me?” Natasha said, a sly smile appearing on her face as Wanda began to blush and sputter. _Perhaps I won’t need to kill her after all._

“No, I-well, I like you, it’s just that you kinda scare me and-” _This was not how things were supposed to go!_ Wanda thought, as her little plan, which she’d rehearsed in her mind a hundred or so times, went and crumbled in front of her like the world’s most fragile sandcastle built by the world’s most incompetent architect.

“I feel hurt, Wanda.” Natasha said, and, with a simple twist and a bit of footwork, she slipped out of Wanda’s grasp, dropped her bag to the floor, gripped the brown-haired woman, and slammed _her_ into the wall, knocking the breath out of the younger woman.

“Never lose your focus, Wanda.” Chided the redhead, as she took a glance downwards, deliberately keeping her eyes away from Wanda’s own. “But if it’s an arrangement you want…” She said, pushing Wanda’s hands together and holding them still with one, leaving her other hand free. “Then allow me to see what you have to put on the bargaining table.”

And so, a hand wandered down.

Wanda squeaked as Natasha’s fingers traced a line across her clothed torso, and she couldn’t help but squirm as her teacher’s fingers came to her hip. “I must admit, you have a bit of a strong bargaining position.” The redhead murmured, as her hand swept back up to her student’s cheek and caressed it, rubbing her thumb against Wanda’s skin.

“Please.” Went the hazel-eyed woman currently pinned to the wall. “I’ll do anything to pass this class.”

“Of course you will.” Natasha said, letting go of the arms she had previously been pinning to the wall. With both her hands free, she brought the other one up to Wanda’s cheek, mirroring the one currently already there. “You are a diligent student, aren’t you?”

The brown-haired woman nodded.

“Good.” Natasha said, and her lips crashed into Wanda’s. There was a muffled noise of surprise, and as she kept her lips against her student’s, the redheaded teacher’s hands began to wander. Her digits trailed along the younger woman’s skin, the little touches drawing the faint stiffening of her body wherever she went. _I think I could get used to this._ She thought, as she pulled Wanda away from the wall and pushed her onto the floor, drawing a slight exclamation as the other woman made a gentle contact with the wooden floor. She straddled her student, pinning her in place, and took a moment to admire the state she’d worked her up into. Wanda was blushing furiously, her hair splayed out behind her, and it was pretty clear that Wanda hadn’t expected her little plan to go like this. “Tell me, Wanda.” Began Natasha, as she let her hands reach down, grab at her student’s shirt and begin pulling it upwards. “Did you honestly think I was just going to roll over and _let_ you do what you wanted?” Her words only had Wanda blushing even more, and she offered no resistance as Natasha pulled her shirt off and set it down, motioning for Wanda to lift herself up so she could place it beneath her as a bit of a cushion.

“Well, I was hoping that we could-”

“Come to an arrangement, I know.” A pair of green eyes narrowed, and she reached down to begin undoing the bra that Wanda had chosen to wear. “Well, I suppose we can do that. On my terms.” She added, and with a little pop of her tongue, she removed the bra and tossed it aside, exposing Wanda’s breasts. “Cute.” She mused, a finger idly tracing a circle across the tip of one of her student’s breasts. Wanda squeaked again, and Natasha set both her hands to dive downwards and take each one. The sensation caused her to gasp, and Natasha felt her lips curl into a sly smile. “Do try to control yourself. This is a schooling environment, after all.”

Letting go of Wanda’s breasts, she turned her attention to her skirt, and began to pull the thing down, snorting inwardly at the fact that Wanda had worn shorts underneath the wavy cloth. Really, if she had been intending on seducing her, she could’ve at least gone commando. Still, such silly things as a pair of shorts, and the panties she presumed were underneath it, could not be allowed to remain, and, after shimmying Wanda out of her cloth accompaniment, she hooked her fingers into the shorts that the hazel-eyed woman had chosen to wear and pulled those down with a single, fluid _yank._

“Huh. So you did go commando.” Went a bemused voice. “At least you think ahead sometimes.”

And so, she pulled Wanda upwards and all but marched the naked woman to her desk, sitting down and pulling her into her arms. Bracing Wanda with the edge of her desk and making sure she was firmly seated in her lap, the one free hand went up to her cheek and began to caress it, and the other went down to her pussy, and with little preamble, she slipped her fingers inside.

There was a moan.

“What did I tell you about being controlled?” Natasha asked, moving her fingers in a slow, teasing manner. Each movement drew another moan out of Wanda, and it was pretty clear to her that Wanda wasn’t exactly paying attention to anything except the fingers inside her. “Answer me, Wanda.” She said, when the hazel-eyed woman failed to answer despite her urgings.

“To..to control myself.” Said Wanda, who gasped as Natasha’s free hand began to roam downwards, shifting from her cheek to the nape of her neck and lower, ending up at her back.

“Yes. That’s exactly it.” Returned the redhead, feeling Wanda squirm and buck as her digits began to speed up, eliciting the desired reaction in turn. “You need to be controlled. Disciplined. Focused.” She said. “ _That_ is how you pass my class.” Wanda arched her back, moaning softly as Natasha took what she wanted. The redhead didn’t particularly care about her own pleasure in that moment, she cared more about Wanda’s. Truth be told, she’d always had a bit of a soft spot for her, and seeing her like this, helpless in her arms and fully giving herself to the redhead, was a sight she didn’t think she’d ever forget. Pulling her student a bit closer, Natasha kissed her, again and again. The soft moans that tumbled from her lips were music to her ears. Wanda moaned and bucked in her arms, her own limbs wrapping around Natasha in an attempt, and the redhead was all too eager to indulge her student’s attempt to draw closer to her.

“Tell me, Wanda.” Natasha murmured, pressing her lips against the side of her neck. “Have you ever fantasized about doing this with me before?” She nodded, and was rewarded with another kiss, this time to her cheek.

“I’d get distracted in class.” Wanda said, struggling to suppress her moans as Natasha’s fingers moved ever onwards. “Couldn’t focus with you up there.” She pressed her lips to Natasha’s, breaking the lock and touching her forehead to the red-haired woman’s. “Your lips...your hair...I thought about you all the time.”

“Then you shouldn’t be too worried about failing the class.” Natasha said, kissing her. “After all, you can spend more time with me…” Her fingers ran through Wanda’s hair, tangling in the locks, reveling in that smooth, silky feel they had.

“I still want to pass-” Wanda said.

“And I’m sure you will.” Natasha returned. “All you have to do is focus.”

She kept up her ministrations, enjoying the feel of Wanda reacting to every one of her touches, the little ways her student enjoyed being taken by her teacher. Wanda moaned and squirmed a bit in Natasha’s arms. “I’m- I’m going to-”

“You want to cum?” Natasha asked, receiving a frantic nod in response. “Then tell me how much you want to pass my class.” A pair of hazel eyes widened, and Natasha dove in for the kill, kissing her charge with a feverish force. “Say it.

“I want to pass-” Wanda said, gasping as she began to peak. “I want to get a good grade-”

“Say it.” Natasha repeated.

“I want to succeed, Miss Romanov.” Wanda said, struggling to hold back her orgasm. “I want to get a good grade and pass your class and-” She moaned, shutting her eyes and shuddering as she hit her peak.

“-Miss Romanov-, _Natasha,_ _please-_ ”

“Okay.” Cooed the redhead, as her fingers moved ever faster. “You can cum.”

And with that, Wanda gave in fully to the pleasure that had built up inside of her. She screamed, her cry of joy swiftly muffled by Natasha’s lips, and all but convulsed in the arms of her teacher, moaning endlessly as her orgasm knocked the breath from her lips and made her forget everything except for the woman cradling her, bringing her to the very height of pleasure. She felt like she was drifting, afloat in water, lighter than air, as she came in the arms of her teacher. Waves of pleasure moved along her body, coaxing noises of ecstasy from her lungs. Over and over, her lips crashed against Natasha’s, her own hazel eyes connecting with Natasha’s green ones, of which a pleased shine was visible in. The world faded away, there was only her, Natasha, and endless, pure pleasure.

And it was enough.

An eternity later, when she came back to the real world, gasping for breath, the aftershocks of her orgasm trailing lazily away, Wanda collapsed into Natasha’s arms. Her thoughts came crashing back down into her mind, and emotion welled up within her. “Thank you.” She whispered, when she’d recovered enough of her voice to speak. “Thank you so much.” She didn’t move, she could hardly do anything, drained of her energy as she was. “Natasha...I-”

Whatever the young woman wanted to say was cut off by Natasha’s lips meeting her own.

“I think…” The redhead began. “That we can come to an arrangement.” She gently lifted Wanda off of her lap and helped her stand up, gathering up her clothes and helping her student dress herself. “Come home with me.” She said. “And I’ll give you private lessons all weekend long. To help you prepare for the finals on Monday, of course.”

“Yes. Of course.” Said Wanda, eyes shining with renewed desire.

And so, a student and teacher went home together. 

//

Finals day came.

Wanda felt she was prepared. Well, at least as prepared as she could be, given that the ‘weekend of studying’ was only partially spent studying, a good chunk of it had been spent having sex with Natasha. As she took the test, Wanda found herself wondering what _exactly_ their relationship was. She’d seen from Natasha’s house that the woman was single, and she found herself wishing that she’d brought that topic up to the redhead. At the moment, it seemed like they were fuckbuddies, friends with benefits if she was being optimistic.

Finishing the overly thick bundle of papers, she handed it in, noticing that the room was, just like it had been on Friday, vacant save for her and the professor.

  _Well, here goes nothing._

“Miss Romanov?” Wanda asked, watching as Natasha slid the test into her binder and began to pack, though with far less impatience and rush than had been on Friday. “I was...wondering about the nature of our arrangement.”

“You know, I was too.” Said the redhead, zipping her bag up and hoisting it onto the bed. “I have to admit, I find your company to be quite enjoyable, actually. And you make a mean dish of paprikash.”

“I do more than that!” Wanda said, finding herself smiling at the light teasing of her professor. “But what I mean to say, is that I was wondering if we could, ah…”

“Be more than just fuckbuddies?” Said her teacher, raising her eyebrow in an amused manner at the way that Wanda came to a dead halt in her speech and began to sputter inelegantly. “Of course.” She said.

“I...I...um…” Went a mind that was far too frayed by a final and the last words of her teacher. Natasha gave a sly smile and a hand took Wanda’s.

“I’m teaching the next level of Russian in the fall, so provided you sign up, you’ll be seeing a lot of me in the future.” She said. “It also leaves me with three months to just enjoy my summer.” The redhead tilted her her head and the sly smile became a genuine one. “On Wednesday, I’m heading to Las Vegas for a couple of weeks, I could use the company.”

The invitation was obvious.

“I’d love to come along!” Wanda said.

“I’ll pick you up at your house on Wednesday morning, then.” Natasha said. “Of course, if you can’t wait to see me before then, then why don’t you come back to my place right now? We could discuss the trip in greater detail there. You could have dinner with me, and since I don’t think you have anything planned...perhaps we could _review_ what you’ve learned this semester.”

Wanda smiled. “I’d love to.” She said.

And so they walked out together, hand in hand. Not as a student and teacher, but as lovers.

//

For a reason none could fathom, Natasha Romanov’s reputation as the harshest teacher in the school faded away during the fall semester. Teacher and student alike found it strange that the woman who never so much as smiled was now joking and laughing freely. She smiled, she was patient, and most shockingly, she was _friendly._

Many speculated Professor Romanov had taken up drugs, or gone into therapy, and many a rumor, from the mundane to the fantastical, flew across the university, struggling to explain her change in attitude. Truth be told, if anyone actually heard the true story, that a young, gothic woman desperate to pass a class had seduced her, and in doing so, stolen her heart, they would’ve assumed the person reporting said story was a lunatic. But they didn’t see the way she looked at a certain hazel-eyed woman. The little smiles she gave her student named Wanda Maximoff, the way the gothic woman lingered _just so_ after class to ask her a matter of importance. And they most certainly didn’t see the moments where teacher and student kissed, stealing moments together in the quiet corners of the school.

But, as many things were often want to, the secret eventually came out. Not because of someone walking in on Natasha and her paramour in a moment of intimacy, or because of an overly analytical mind attached to a student with too much time on their hands. Rather, the cause was...loud, to say the least. The secret did not so much come out as it was announced.

For at graduation, a year later, Wanda Maximoff was introduced as Wanda _Romanov,_ and the glistening sapphire ring on her finger told it all.

//

_These things happen all the time_

_And it's all real_

_I'm telling you just how I feel_

_So wake up the members of my nation, it's your time to be_

_There's no chance unless you take one and the time to see_

_The brighter side of every situation, some things are meant to be_

_So give me your best and leave the rest to me_

_\- Miranda Cosgrove_

//

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere very far away, Steven Grant Rogers, James Buchanan Barnes and Clinton Francis Barton high-fived. As the closest thing to friends that Natasha had, they were very much aware of the relationship and absolutely were taking bets on when everyone else would notice. 
> 
> Controversy about the whole thing arose, quite naturally, along with speculation about when Natasha and Wanda had begun their relationship. Rumors abounded that this was how Wanda had managed to graduate, but records showed that while she had passing marks, they were all within the realm of possibility for someone of her academic caliber. Natasha's integrity as a teacher was called into question, but Nicholas J. Fury, Dean of the school and her mentor, vouched for her, stating that this was simply a case of love blossoming in a school. When an overly stubborn fool began to imply their relationship was unhealthy and wrong, the one-eyed pirate began reciting Ezekiel 25:17 and that shut all the haters up.
> 
> Wanda and Natasha didn't give a shit about the controversy. They were happy together, and that was all that mattered.
> 
> "And so, two became one, and the motherfuckers who complained were swiftly ignored." - Nicholas J. Fury
> 
> 10/11/19 - Updated and brought in-line with contemporary pieces.


End file.
